


A Bad Day

by snyland



Series: More Like You [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Other, Reader is Autisic, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: You were having a very bad day.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: More Like You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784044
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	A Bad Day

You were having a very, _very_ bad day today. 

It all started when you woke up to a very skeletonless bed, as both your wonderful, amazing, sweet (if not a bit… prickly) boyfriend and his younger brother had both already gone about their routines and left for their respective jobs at the embassy. That had made you… sad, admittedly. 

Sans always woke you up when he did, wanting to spend as many moments with you as possible before he had to go to work. He loved spending time with you, more than anything, and you always missed him when he was gone.

So that was an _awful_ start to your day. 

Breakfast had been less than ideal. You actually tried to cook this morning and… it hadn’t worked out very well. The eggs were too watery, and the toast was burnt and you had put too much sugar in your morning coffee. You had nearly cried when you had seen the mess you had left in the kitchen, knowing full well that Sans was going to be downright pissed when he came home for lunch and saw that his spotless kitchen was… well, _less_ than spotless. 

So, you tried to clean up your mess. 

Keyword there being **_“tried”_**. 

You had no idea what you were doing and ended up making more of a mess than you had before, which you then had to clean _that_ up too. 

All in all, a pretty bad morning. 

After that, you decided to just sit and not do anything, lest you make more of a fool of yourself, and just mindlessly clicked through the channels until you had to go to work.

And that was when shit really hit the fan. 

You were out the door, ready for work at the same time as always, making the same walk you do five days a week. You put your things in your locker, got the uniform on, and clocked in, heading downstairs. 

Because of your disability, you _technically_ weren’t supposed to be manning a register. Not by yourself, anyway. Today, however, your supervisor decided to throw caution to the wind and let you do it anyway, because “it’s dead anyway, no harm no foul,” so you had. 

**Big mistake.**

Within 15 minutes, it was busier than a shopping mall on Black Friday, with lines going out the door and literally every register in the store open, yours included. Which, of course, was _hell_ for your sensory issues. _Too much noise_ , be it from the registers themselves, or the customers, the self-checkout lanes just a few behind yours. Too much, too loud. 

So many people had asked you about this and that everything was going _wrong, wrong, **wrong**_ , and you just couldn’t fix it, and the customers would get mad at you and then the higher ups decided it was a good idea to test the fire alarms which of course added _more_ loud noises that made your ears ring and now, bright flashing lights! 

You were _overwhelmed._ You were more than overwhelmed, you were panicking. You started crying and freaking out because you just wanted the noise to _stop_ , you just wanted the lights to _stop_ flashing, you just…

You just wanted to go _home._

Go home and go back to bed. 

You’re pulled off your register mid-panic attack by a manager, who brings you to the boss’ office who scolds you for “not following protocol,” and that doesn’t help the tears, especially when he says that you’re just being “obtrusive” and “unhelpful” by having your attacks. 

You’re sent home early with a two week suspension. 

You cry the whole way home. 

You cry all the way into the house, and up the stairs to you and Sans’ shared bed. 

(You _really_ hope Sans was coming home for lunch today because you really could use him right now.) 

You lay there and you cry. You curl yourself up in the blankets and cry harder than you’ve ever cried before. 

So much so, that you don’t hear the tell-tale sound of your boyfriend’s car pulling into the driveway. 

Nor do you hear him unlock the door and come inside, discarding his boots by the closet. 

You also don’t hear him climb the steps to his bedroom, step inside and, upon seeing you curled up in the sheet bawling your eyes out, come to sit on the edge of your bed and places a hand on your shoulder. 

* * *

Sans was having a very, very, _very_ shitty day today. 

Granted, every day working for the embassy was shitty. _Shitty_ and _aggravating_ and _annoying_. He could count the amount of times on one hand he actually enjoyed his work there, because there were exactly two. Both of them involve you, to some degree. 

It started this morning when he was called much earlier than usual because the humans had, apparently, thought that it was a good idea to have a surprise protest at _four in the **fucking** morning._ He had to quickly get showered, get into his uniform and over to the embassy-- he doesn’t even bother taking his car. He just teleports over. 

So _that_ was fun. 

After the humans dispersed and were finished with their tirade of how evil monsters were, Sans ports home with his brother in tow, and both of them go about their usual routines. Sans considers waking you, like he usually does, but… honestly, part of him was scared he accidentally make you cry due to his bad mood. So he lets you sleep. 

Big mistake.    
  
He feels terrible, leaving you all alone as he drives off later in the morning, as the suns coming up. He thinks about texting you, maybe, checking on you before your shift today… but then decides not to. You didn't mind being alone, and in fact, at times, you thrived in isolation. Especially on days where you were feeling extra independent. 

He thinks that today he'll go see you for his lunch. You should be working when that happens, but that shouldn't be an issue, he's sure. 

His day goes as usual-- Papyrus, up to his usual shenanigans. Alphys and Empress Toriel, totally riding his coccyx the entire day. And those blasted, sniveling human politicians, wringing their hands and swearing up and down there wasn't anything they could really do about anything, when really they were just too lazy to do their fucking jobs. 

It was _asinine_ , it was **_aggravating--_ **and every second that ticked by he prayed that he'd be able to see you again soon. 

Prayed that at least today, he'd get to have an amazingly delicious burger for lunch and share it with his favorite person in the whole world. 

(Sans really, truly thinks that if more humans were like you-- sweet, kind, thoughtful as you were-- the world would be a much, much better place.) 

(He really, really does.)

He's up and out the door as soon as his lunch comes around. 

He gets in his car, makes a run to Grillby's, and then heads to your work. 

You're not there. 

You had been, apparently, sent home early. 

That does not sit well with him. At all.

He goes back to his car and goes straight home.

Only to find you crying in his bed. 

The rage that he'd been holding back for hours nearly breaks free at the sight of you. He holds his tounge, though, reeling himself in since he knows how bad you can get when you're vulnerable like this. 

(He was going to track down the bastard who did this to you, _stars help him._ ) 

He sits beside your trembling body and places a hand on shoulder, softly saying your name. 

You look up at him, expression shocked for moment, as if this wasn't his house you were in, and then in the next moment, you're clinging to him, sobbing into his shoulder. He smiles fondly, for the first time today, and he embraces you, gently tugging you into his lap and softly rocking you as you cry. 

"SHHH, SHHH… IT IS ALRIGHT, I AM HERE," He says, "EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY, LOVE. I'M HERE…"

More crying, clinging to him like a lifeline, sniffling softly. You eventually do calm down, but make no move whatsoever to leave his embrace, and honestly, he's glad. Your body is so soft and warm… he loves it.

"ARE YOU READY TO TALK NOW, LOVE?" he asks softly, gloved phalanges running through your hair. You sniffle, nodding. 

You tell him about your day. It was less than ideal. 

He gets pissed when you get to the work stuff. You shouldn't be on a register at all! Your disability made it very easy for you to get overwhelmed! They knew that! Why did they think that was a good idea?! 

And on top of it all, you were the one getting punished. Two weeks of suspension. That was so… backwards! And unfair!

Well, he definitely can't go back to work now. You're much too important. He get all cuddled up with you in his most comfortable pajamas (that being, his boxers), as do you (your underwear and one of his t-shirts). He closes the blinds, locks the door (after getting a couple bottles of wine, of course) and dishes out the delicious lunch he'd bought for you both. He goes to Netflix and turns on some trashy romance movie for the two of you to make fun of while you eat.

"You really don't have to stay," you say, your voice soft

"OH PLEASE," he scoffs, "ALPHYS IS CRAZY IF SHE THINKS I'M GOING BACK TO THAT PLACE WHILE YOU'RE HOME ALONE AND MISERABLE. BESIDES, I'D RATHER SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU, ANYWAY." 

You smile more and his stutters. Stars, your smile was so gorgeous. He loved it. He loved you. 

And if he happens to get a little distracted in the process of cheering you up with a kiss or two or three, then that's no one's fault but his own.

* * *

**bro:** DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME. I'M STAYING HOME WITH THE HUMAN. 

**me:** kay

**me:** use protection

**bro:** FUCK YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading this. I loveeach and every one of my readers so very much! I'd try to update more but my mental health is..... bad atm and has been for a while. I'll keep trying my best, though! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first dip into Swapfell! I hope Black was to your liking! <3 
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://clouddenbyy.tumblr.com/), [twitter,](https://twitter.com/snyyland) or join my [discord server!](https://discord.gg/wvzfP29) Please remember to comment, I really appreciate it!! Thank you v much uvu


End file.
